


[podfic] Sea-Change

by croissantkatie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Break Up, F/F, Gods, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss the salt air in my lungs," Anamaria tells the goddess, twined with her in the rippling light of the grotto, silver fishes fluttering ticklish past her calves and flitting through the coiling ropes of the goddess's hair. "I miss the sky, I miss the colors, I miss the deck below my feet, I miss the snow on La Soufrière."</p>
<p>(Moral: Don't Date Gods.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sea-Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sea-Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232383) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Recorded as a treat for WAGFAPE2015.

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?abczw8hj2s3adoc) / 4:59 / 4.56MB


End file.
